Four turtles and a baby
by anime-queen46
Summary: April and Cassey jones are mudered leaving behind their infant daughter to raised by her godfather Raphael. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

alrighty people this is my 1st TMNT fanfic so plz be gentle but I will accept all reviews if neccessary

* * *

"CASSEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" April said as she pushed with allher might to get her some what unborn child out of her stomach, breaking her husbands hand as she did so causing Cassey Jones to just stood there rolling his eyes and wincing in pain.

The doctor just smiled at him," don't worry they all say that," he said to Casey to reassure him that his wife wasn't going to divorce him after the baby was born," Alright April one more big push and that will do it," he said toward the woman in front of him after one more squeeze the cry of an infant could be heard through out the delivery room.

"Congradulations you have a girl," the nurse handing the little girl to her proud parents," Oh Cassey I love you so much,"said April holding her daughter in one arm and grabbing hold of her husbands shirt pulling him into a kiss in the other.

Meanwhile in the waiting room four ordinary enough looking gentlemen sat waiting to find out the newest member of their odd little family,"guys I've always wondered whrer do babies come from,"asked Michaelangelo the youngest of the four. The other three looked at each other funny.

"Has no one ever told him about the birds and the bees?" Don asked drily not surprised to see three heads shake which in others words meant no.

"Mike you do know wat sex is right?" Raphiel asked him.

" Duh who doesn't," he replied

_'This will make things a little easier' _Raph thought then explained (I'll save you the details but u'll luv the results) the three brothers burst into laughter at the disgusted and disturbed look on their little brother's face.

"Why would they go through all that just to have a drooling fart factory," he said but before he could answer they all turned to see Cassey Jones slide into the waiting room," I'VE GOT A LITTLE GIRL," he screamed, they had never seen him so happy before," Mia Catherine Jones," he added.

All of them stood up to give him a hug and said congradulations," can we see April and the baby,"Mike asked excited and ran ahead with Don and Leo to her room.

"Uhh Raph can I ask you something before we go see them?" Cassey asked putting his hand on his old friends shoulder," What's up?" he replied," will you be Mia's god father?" Cassey asked again. Raphael looked shocked but altamitly said ya which was celebrated by punching each other in the arm as they went to the room.

As they entered they were greeted by the turtles, April holding a large bundle in her arms giving them a dry look," well by the look of those bruises I'd say you told him the news honey," she said handing the baby to her husband.

"Yup," was all Cassey said as he handed the turtle the bundle of pink blankets," say hi to your god father Mia," he added making the orange covered turtle had her.

The small child just gurgled at him and snuggled into his chest falling asleep instantly, Raphael had never seen anything so precious in his entire life and couldn't feeling a need to protect and take care of the infant he held in his arms... then thought he was getting to mushy so he handed the kid to Mikey who was anxious to hold her.

Donn walked over to April to talk to her for a bit,"so April planning on poppin' anymore out while were still young?" he asked then instantly regretted it by the look on April's face.

* * *

so tell me what you think I'll update soon so REVIEW


	2. Happy Birthday

thanks for reviewing everybody so on with the story

* * *

Mia was growing like a weed and learning things alot quicker then most babies do her age, she was already starting to walk and say certain words that amused everyone highly.

"Mia your supposed to eat that not wash your hair with it," April said as she turned around just in time to watch her daughter put her breacfast in her hair and start massaging it into her black mop of hair. The babies bright green eyes just stared at her and giggled as if it was all just a game for her and more then likely was.

"Hey you never know babe it could do wonders for the roots," Cassey said sarcasticly as he picked up his daughter to go clean her off, April just looked at him drily,"har, har, har," was all she said before taking off to get dressed. All was quite except forthe sound of the babies giggling when five funny looking figures came into the apartment.

"hello anybody home," Donny clled when he didn't see anybody and was immedietly greeted by a naked Mia running right at him and his brothers," hey guys the birthday girl is in her birthday suit," Mikey called to the girl's parents as he picked her up. The group instantly broke into laughter at the site of a soaked Cassey Jones carrying a towel.

"Laugh it up ya moochers," he said wrapping his daughter in a towel before she jumped into Master Splinter's arms,"Papa," she giggled before giving the rat a wet kiss on the cheek making the rat smile.He couldn't help but feel good at the thought of the child thinking of him as her grandfather and accepted the role gratefully for it felt good to have someone always seeking his attention and he could spoil which needless to say he did.

"Happy birthday my little one," he said lifting her up in the air. Their moment was intrrupted by the flash of a camera,"Sorry, couldn't resist you two are so cute together," April sheepishly admitted seeing the look on Splinter's face who was obviously not amused at the thought of being cute. Raphael took this opportunity to steal his goddaughter away and give a small trinket for her birthday which was a red and gold music box with a gold ballerina inside dancing to the sugar plumb fairies from the nutcracker. The little girl giggled and wrapped her small arms around Raph's neck and said," tait two uncle Rat."(thankyou uncle Raph)

It never stopped amusing the turtle of how ironic it was tat he was called rat instead of Master Splinter but hey he wasn't complaining coming from her it was cute but Mia and Mia alone was the only one aloud to call her uncle rat. Mia's first birthday party went pretty smoothly for the rest of the day and although she didn't get many presents there was never a happier baby within a ten mile radius but if you thought about it there was never a more unusual family then that of the four turtles, three humans and one rat. She recieved some crayons and a colouring book from Mikey, a sun catcher from Leo and a robotic teddy bear from Don. Master Splinter beautiful blue and silver kimonotat matched her emerald eyes perfectly.

Outside the apartment a figure stood alone hiding in the shadows _'what a cute family its a shame they'll all have to die' _the stranger thought to himself waiting for the right time to strike.

"Its getting late you guys we should start heading back Mia is already down for the count," Leo said referring to the out cold child sprawled across the couch."Party pooper," was all Raph said as he got up and ready to leave reluctantly, he cuouldn't help feeling that leaving them wasn't such a good idea but thought he was just being paranoid and kissed the little girl on the head before heading to the door. "We'll see you later you guys be careful getting home," April said walking the turtles to the door,"aren't we always?" Mikey asked sarcasticly," most of us anyway," Don chimed in smiling at how clueless his younger brother was to the insult.With that the four turtles and the rat walked home never knowing that would be the last tuime they spoke to their friend for as long as they lived.

Around 12:30am the four turtles woke to the sound of the phone which Don picked up half awake,"Hello?" he asked wondering who was calling this late at night," Donny is that you? We need help now please come quick its an emergency," April's plea suddenly made Donatello very muxh awake," April talk to me are you alright, where's Cassey and Mia?" he asked franticly but was cut off by April's scream and the line suddenly going dead.

"What's wrong my son," Splinter asked slightly worried," we need to leave now," was all the turtle said before he dashed to the closest manhole near Cassey and April's apartment followed by his brothers leaving a shocked Master Splinter to his thoughts. When they got to the apartment it was torn to shreds the four brothers stood there dumbstruk, they were to late and knew it due to the eery silence surronding them. They all split up to find the family Mikey and Don searched the shop downstairs while Leo and Raph searched every nick and cranny of the apartment only to find rubble and more silence.

The quite atmosphere was disturbed by a loud grunt causing Raph and Leo to investigate the noise which led them to the mangled body of Cassey Jones who was somewhatly still alive but only by a thread,"Cass speak to me man what happened?" Raph said who was at his side in an instant."We w-were attacked...d-don't know who it..was...protect Mia," was the last thing he said before he went limp. A single tear went down Raphael's face before he started tearing the place apart looking for the little girl until he heared a familiar song like the sugar plumb fairy from the nutcrackerand followed it to a toy box opened it quickly to find a sleeping Mia clutching the music box close to herself.

"GUYS GET DOWN HERE WE NEED HELP NOW," Donatello's voice boomed throught the whole home, quickly Raph scopped up the sleeping infant and ran downstairs with his older brother to see what was wrong. When they got there they found Donny's horrified facal expression and their youngest brother hovering over April's body covered in her blood trying to keep her alive. "Hold on April it's going to be ok I promise I won't let you die," Mikey kept saying over and over. April just looked up at him, smiled and said," its ok Mikey let me go," but he just shook his violently refusing to let her die.

Leo walked over to his baby brother and with great effert removed his hands from April's small now limp body," just let her go she'll be happier this way," almost instantly silent tears could easily be seen on Mikey's face. "There's nothing more we can do here let's go home," Leo saidhelping his brother off the ground and started leading him home.

* * *

tats all for now folks wat do u think


	3. Raph's day off Part l

hello chums sorry I haven't updated but I'm here now so on with the story

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since April and Cassey were murdered and since then had been raising their infant daughter, Raphael and Mikey were taking it the worst. Raph was out most of the night looking for any information that could tell him who killed his friends and when he came home usually just passed out cause he was so tired from running around to take care of his god daughter. Mikey was the one that took care of Mia the most since Raph wouldn't and was surprisingly a really responsible when it came to her. He fed, her, changed her, got up in the middle of the night when she needed him and was pretty much super dad.

Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter could only stand back and watch as their family members suffered and help when they could but was very little for the most part.

"Alright I'm out of here," Raph said right as he was about to leave but was quickly stopped by Leo.

"Raph don't you think you should take a break from all this Donny already working on it and you haven't spent one night here since it happened-," the turtle was cut off by his brother who was giving him a death glare.

"You were there that night right, when walked into the first thing we see is blood and then Cassey and April's bodies cut up and watch them slowly bleed to death? and you want me to take a break from looking for the basterds who did that? Well fuck you cause I ain't gonna watch that happen to her," the red turtle said pointing to the sleepingMia in his younger brother's arms.

"Well believe it or not but she's the reason u be staying here to, your her godfather not Mikey and he seems to be doing a better job at then you are lately," the blue turtle put his hand on his brother's shoulder," just cool down tonight and spend some time with Mia whie Donatello gets some information and tomorrow night we'll help you find these guys, your not the only one who lost someone here," he added wating for Raphael's answer.

The short tempered creature nodded his head as he walked over to Michaelangelo and picked up the little girl in his arms and sat beside his baby brother.

"Thanks for lookin' out for her," he mumbled not taking his eyes off the little girl until he felt a punch in his arm and looked up to see Mikey with a smile on his face that hadn't been seen in quite a while.

"No problem bro all I can say is good luck," was all he said before we walked off to bed leaving a very confused Raphael.

"MOMMY, DADDY," a small voice cried disturbing the silence of the layer, Raph rolled over groggy and slowly made his way to the girl's room finding her fast asleep and falling off the bed from thrashing around, quickly making a dive he caught the girl instantly in his arms and pulled her to his chest protectively sitting on the floor.

"Mia, wake up baby its ok I'm here," he said shaking her gently and was cut off guard by her punchinmg him in the face but it woke her up at least. Raph moaning in pain was muffled by his hand covering his mouth and stopped when he heard snuffling and looked down to see the girl wide eyed and tear stained face looking up right at him. After a few minutes of silence she threw herself at him, breaking into sobs.

Raph was in absolute shock he had never dealt with a crying child the right way anyway, last time Mikey woke up from a nightmare he punched him in the gut and went right back to sleep again. Without even realising it he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry I won't anything happen to you I promise," he said making Mai feel safe enough to fall back asleep in her uncle Raphie's arms. The turtle held her in his arms tightly long after himself and soon found himself asleep himself.

Raphiel woke to find the girl nowhere in sight and looked around franticly for Mia until darkness consumed his vision.

"Guess who?" a tiny voice said putting a smile on Raph's face and without the child noticing he reached his arms behind his head and around her waist," could it be Mia," he said as he flipped her over his head and tickled her merclessly chuckling as she squeeled with laughter and finally stopped so she could catch her breath.

"Uncle Raphie I'm hungry," she said after a while.

"ok kid stay here and I'll be right back," Raph said getting up to go to his brothe's room to see wat he usuaqlly feeds here unknown to him that his words went into one ear and right out the other one with Mia and she made her way to the kitchen and climbed up into one of the kitchen chairs. After a few seconds of leaning her cheek on her tiny knuckles and tapping her nails on the table she found a big jar of suger and a sudden smile spread across the child's face.(this would be me as a small child god help us all)

"Hey Mickey wake up," Raph said nudging his brother up," I just need you to tell me wat you usually feed the kid?" he asked earning him a dry look from his brother.

"Why didn't you ask Mia what she usually eats and let me sleep in?" Mikey replied grumpily.

"Cause that would have been a good idea now tell while your up anyway"

"Toast," Mikey said closing his eyes and rolling over on his side," by the way you should leave the kid alone in the kitchen on her own," he added . Raph was about to ask why not when he heard something crash and ran out of the room.

"I rest my case," the youngest turtle said drifting off piting his older brother but not so much to help him.

the red turtle looked around the kitchen cautiosly noticing chocolate, chips and any other kind of junk food in the house spilt everywhere.

"Mai," he said opening a cubord and fell back as a chocolate covered monster jumped out at him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Raph's day off Part ll

hello all thankyou for reviewing my story and giving suggestions and hopefully I can make this better for you. By the way just to clear something up Mai is only a yearold but she is just learning things alot faster then most babies but anyway on with the story

* * *

Raph walked back into the kitchen to find it completely and totaly empty except for a really large mess in the middle of it, confused and concerned he cautiosly walked in to look at the damage.

"Mai, are in here?" he asked the empty room to see if she was just hiding from him like a game, but a really strange noise from the cuboard caught his attention that sounded almost like a deranged crack addict. He soon found out how wrong he was because the second he opened the door to the cuboard a small blur jumped out at him knocking him over on to the floor. When the turtle was able to focus his eyes once he saw that it wasn't a crack addict, it was much worse then that, it was a deranged sugar addict in the form of a small girl that was once his sane god daughter.

"What the hell did you get into girl?" he asked the girl and was quickly answered when the girl shoved the empty sugar bottle in his face making his eyes widen in terror.

'_Oh dear sweet lord we are in trouble now' _he thought as the child took off in the blink of an eye to terrorize her three other uncles and grandfather.

"READY OR NOT HEAR I COME," she screamed running around the sewer home at 20 miles per second leaving a dumbfounded team of turtles in her wake but before any of them could ask Raph what was wrong with her the turtle held up the empty jar and handing it to Leo to go chase the small girl. All morning was like a wild goose chase running after the phycotic toddler from hell.

"Where the hell is the off button?" Donny yelled diving for the girl but ended up in a large pile of scrap medal.

"You got me but I pray her batteries die soon," Leo replied tripping over his own feet and landing flat on his face.

"Just let her get it out of her system and block all the exits," Mikey said making no effort to help his brothers on the couch,"eventually she'll get so tired that she'll pass out makes sense doesn't it," he added getting dry looks from his brothers but in the end they did listen to him and blocked every exit they could think of. After locking up anything containing sugar they let the child run free making the remainder of their morning a living hell.

4hours later...

"Mikey how much longer is this going to take its like we put her in hyper drive and now their's no stopping her," Raph said running after the child making sure she didn't hurt herself altough she seemed to be making more damage to the home then it did to her, making them amazed in wonder of how she was doing this.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," she screamed launching herself over the head of a meditating Master Splinter.

"Kids," was all he said never breaking his concentration for one second or even flinching. Mikey quickly got up and grabbed a clean laundry bag catching the deranged little girl in it with no problem as if he had done it before and closed it tight against the violently struggling child and walked over to his older brother.

"Here Raph you wanted to spend quality time with it," he said referring to the thrashing creature in the bag and handed the bag over to Raph who instantly struggled to hold the child captive and walked into the little girl's room to which there was no escape for either of them. After a few minutes of hesitating he opened the bag to release the girl but instead of her face, Raphael was introduced to her impressively hard kick dazing him for a few minutes.

When he managed to come back to reality Mia was sitting on the bed laughing at the imprint of the miniature foot in his face and hid under her blankets playing her little game again.

"You think that's funny huh?" Raph asked trying not to get pissed and after seeing the bundle of blankets nod its head he was just plain amused and started having an even harder time trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Well we'll just see how funny that is when you get kicked in the face you little shit," he said as he walked over to the large pile of blankets and started tickling it merclessly as it screamed and giggled as it thrashed all over the small bed. For the first time in a long time Raph was actually happy where he was and having fun rough housing like he used to do with his brother. He never really realised how much he missed till just that moment. He was violently brought back out of his thoughts by a savage blow to his head by the tiny foot yet again making him out of it again.

"Uncle Raphie you ok?" the little girl said sitting over her god father's dazed body who was slowly focusing on the little face toweing over his.

"Ya don't worry about it but you got one mean left kick I gotta tell you," he said sitting up and giving his head a good shake.

"Sorry Uncle Raphie I make it all better," she said then kissed his forehead where she kicked it and gave Raph the biggest bear hug she could give him. The turtle was absolutely shocked by the affectionate action but was all the same touched and laid down with the girl on his chest who was starting to yawn and close her emerald green eyes putting a protective arm around her.

"Thanks Kicker," he said smirking when he noticed her smile at the name in her sleep and slowly drifted off for an afternoon nap with his little girl. Unknown to either one of them a mischevious team of turtles led by Mikey of course came in taking three roles of the cute Kodak moment knowing these would be great blackmail pictures.

Later that day Raph felt himself being violently awoken by someone shaking him (lots of violence for poor Uncle Raphie) and was seriously pissed off from being woken up.

"Knock it off Leo, you'll wake up Mia," the red turtle said groggily.

"That's just it Mia's not here Raph we can't find her anywhere we thought you might know," his brother replied concerned.

Raphael quickly shot up with panic written all over his face, quickly he pushed his older brother out of the way and ran into the living room to find his sensai and two other brothers ripping the place apart looking for her.

"She's got to be here somewhere, we blocked all the exits," Donny said walking up to Raph and Leo.

"All except one," Mikey said pointing to a path through the pile of stuff they put up to block anyway for Mai to get out.

With nothing more needed to be said they all ran out of the layer splitting up to search for the lost child.

* * *

I hope that was much better plz keep reviewing and making suggestions till next time c ya.


	5. Mai's game

thankyou so much everyone for reviewing my story I'm glad your all enjoying it don't be afraid to give suggestions about the story anywhobe on with the story

* * *

"MIA," Raph called running down in the dark sewers but only heard the sound of his echoing voice and and the splashing of the water under his feet. He and the others had been searching for the baby for almost three hours with no sign of her, needless to say the girl's godfather was scared shitless out of his mind for her safty.

"MIA" he called again not noticing his brother walk in front of him and they were both thrown into the murky sewer water.

"Any sign of her," Leonardo said getting up first then helping his younger brother up who replied only by slightly shaking his head.

"There's no way she could have gone out here bro it's tocold and besides even if she did manage to get out here the water would go right over her head and we would have found a..." Raph had to stop there. He could already picture Mia's small body floating limp in the water with her face in the water and shuddered with tears in his eyes at the thought of losing her.

Leo noticed his brother start to shake and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly in an attempt to get his mind of what might have happened.

"Raph, she's stronger then that, c'mon she probably wouldn't have come down this way anyway she knows she isn't aloud here till she learns how to swim remember. Think does she have a hiding place or something that she'll hide in like a game like Mikey used to do to bug the hell out of us and get us in trouble." Leo said trying to give his brother hope and also to clear his head and stay focused of the task at hand.

The red turtle kneeled with his head down for a few minutes before looking up at Leo with a new found hope, before the blue turtle could say anything Raph suddenly started bolting in the opposite way they camefollowed by a very surprised and confused Leonardo.

"Marco," Mikey called for like the billionth time it felt like to his brother Donatello who was really, really starting to get ticked off by Michaelangelo's antics.

"Must you continue to call out Marco its seriously getting annoying," Donny said covering his ears and giving his brother dirty looks.

"Its a game, can't you tell, Mia can't resist because its one of her favorite games besides hide and go seek," he explained then turned around and continued playing his game of marco polo to find Mai. Finally seeing his logic Donny joined in his game not willing to admit but Mickey was actually smarter at something that even he was. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a small voice reply to Mickey's Marco with a polo.

Leo finally caught up to Leo in a small cave under the sewers which he never even knew exsisted to find his brother sitting quitely to himself not noticing his brother's appearence for a while.

"I thought she would remember this place, Mickey told me he brought her here all the time when she got scared, he told me she loves to talk to Cassey and April here and then fall asleep under the starsm, if she isn't here then I don't know where else to look," Raphael said mostly to himself then to Leonardo. The older turtle was worried about his brother he hadn't seen him like this since Cassey and April died, may their souls rest in peace, he quickly walked over to his brother.

"Raph don't give up on her so quickly she's probably just hiding and playing one of her games and you _do not _give up at one of Mia's games, you of all people should know that. Raph just looked at his brother before they heard someone yelling Marco.

The two brothers followed the voice which they recognized as their youngest brother Mikey, confused at what he was doing they followed them a fare distance before they heard someone reply to Mikey by yelling POLO.

'_Mai'_ was all Raph thought running past all his brotherstowards the girl's voice and came face to face with the scally chest of none other then Leatherface.

"I believe this belongs to you gentlemen," he said holding up the little girl who just smiled at them and waved and said,"you win."

* * *

alright wat do you think plz review until next time friends 


	6. Mommy

peopkle please bear with me cause I just got my wisdom teeth taken out and I'm on pain killers so watever evil you read I am soooory for anyone who has to see a shrink P.S thanks for letting me know about the crocodile thing and pudding glorious

* * *

Raph grabbed the girl out of Leatherhead's arms holding her tightly, relief flooding every part of his body. 

"Uncle Raphie I have to show you something," she said taking off into the lair letting the four turtles and the crocodile talk for a while about how he came across Mia.

"It wasn't hard to find her really I could literally hear hear jumping off the walls I have to ask what did you give that kid she is insane?" he asked concerned that the child had overdosed on sugar when he found out what she got into.

After a while Mai came running back scaring everyone half to death,"haha the reason you were fightened is because you underestimated the sneakiness sirs, you should be wise enough not to do so in the future, MMMMWWWUUUAAAAA," she said in a tone in what sounded like a badly translatyed japanese movie. The older men just looked at her like she was a bigger freak then they were or least for that matter, thats pretty bad.

"Hey guys say hello to Leatherlead's little friend," she said in a scareface accent and opened a magazine to the middle page making everyone's jaw drop, right there in the middle of the magazine was a poster of a naked human woman."Uncle Raph will I look like that when I get older?" she asked looking at it upside down," she's pretty I hope so," she added making the turtle's eyes pop out of his head.

"Like hell your going to bea porn star if I have anything to say about it," Raph hissed grabbing the dirty magazine out of the girl's hands and handing it back to Leatherhead.

"Wow man I had no idea you of all people were into that kinda thing man we'll have to swap," Mikey said smirking at the embarassed cracodile. Everybody was so shocked by their friend's...uh...past time that they didn't notice Mia run off again. As she ran off she could just barely hear Leatherhead defending himself by saying that Playboy was qui9te tasteful with their photos and Uncle Leo reply with a ya we can see that.

She ran until she heard some movement in a bedroom under some sheets, curiously we walked into the room to investigate.

"Hello?" she said seeing if someone would answer, the only reply she got back was a groan from the blankets where she saw the movements come from. Mia started bcking away until she saw a slender form come out of the sheets she had long red hair and gorgeous grey eyes. She was also only covered up by the sheet.

"Well hello there little one how did you get down here?" she asked smiling trying not to scare her," I'm Heather what's your name," she said offering her hand out to her to shake it," Mia," was all she said before shaking the woman's outstretched fingers. Suddenly the suger kicked in again and Mia saw the older woman's black lacy bra on the ground.

"uuuuuuuuuu" she said grabbing it and running out of the room to fast for Heather to react, Mia grabbed random objects as she ran back to her uncles.

The reptiles had been talking for a while until they heard Mia trying to catch their attention, and were once more stunned by her actions.

"Hey, guys look at me I'm Heather and I have lots of friends," she said posing with the black, lacy bra on over her shirt stuffed with whatever she found as she ran back to her family.

"MIA TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME" Raph yelled running at the girl and taking the woman contraption off of her.

"Whose Heather?" Donny asked smirking at Leatherhead until an angelic voice cut him off," that would be me,"she said walking out in a red robe towards Raph," and that would be mine if you don't mind," she added almost about to laugh as she took back her bra.

"Damn Leatherhead your full of surprises now a days aren't you?" Mikey asked nudging him with his elbow," bout time you found a girl and I got to say you have tast," he added noticing the woman's beauty.

"Its nice to meet you guys I've heard lot about you but he never mentioned you had a child," she said looking at the two year old.

Mia jumped up into the woman's arms and started to look at her as if observing her and said something that almost made the four turtles want to cry.

"Mommy is that you?" she questioned catching Heather off guard, "no sweetheart I'm not your mommy" she said. Her heart almost broke as she watched the little girl start to cry and turn away from her face.

"But if you want I can be your friend, how about that?" she asked smiling as the little girl looked back in her direction and watched amazed as all the lonliness in her eyes disapeared and was replaced with happiness. Mia hugged the hell out of her for a while before Raph pried her off the woman to take her home.

"Time to go kicker, see you later you two be good," Raph said carrying Mai away.

"ya and keep him away from the pretty ladies in the magazine," she added as she disappeared in Raph's arms.

"Well that was interesting," Leatherhead added leading Heather back to the bedroom," now where were we."

* * *

Pointless chapter I know but I just wanted to introduce Heather so review and tell me what you think


	7. Yoshi Kun

bonjourno chums I'm glad ur enjoying the story and well that's it but anyway on with the story

* * *

Raphael had been spending time with his family for a few days and as much as he loved them dearly, he needed to get out of that place, it was driving him nuts that he wasn't looking for his best friend's murderer and now was the time for action, or at least getting info anyway. He had gotten word from an old friend that he had some info on a suspect and was on his way to see so close this would bring him to avenging his goddaughter's family. He ran down the sewers until he came across the manhole that would lead him to the meeting place, the secondhe went topside a cold chill whipped around his entire body making his body involuntarily start shaking.

"Raph over here," a young voice said from the shadows, Raph turned towards the dark corner to see the form of a young man no more then sixteen wearing a red hat backwards, pair of baggy jeans and a long dark green sweater. His messy brown hair covered his saphire eyes.

"Hey Tyler long time no see, your looking good," the turtle said quickly recognising the boy and walked over to him smiling at how much he'd grown since he last saw him. "So how did you get this information again?" Raphael asked curiously.

Tyler just smiled that -I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-I-swear smile which usually meant he was getting himself in shit as always,"let's just say I got friends trying to pull into the wrong crowd," he said with a slight look of sadness in his eyes."Anyway his name is Yoshi Kun, he's been around here for like8 years now and says he is the next Shredder in the royal line of his heritage of great ninjas or some bullshit. When I was there he mentioned he was going to use some people as an example to not mess with him and that's when I started looking for you. I ended up going through Angel to get to ya and here we are," he explained leaning against the wall.

"Your a tad late with the warning but knowing who this guy is gets us alot closer to bringing him down, thanks kid," he said holding his hand out for Tyler to shake his hand which he did after a minute.

"Anything else you need let me know, I don't want to see anymore people get hurt, fucker already killed my mom," he said the last part quietly looking away from his friend.

"I'm sorry Tyler, don't worry we'll get him alright just be careful for now and keep a low profile, if you do find anything else out let me know as soon as you can alright," Raph said making sure he understood how important it was for him to be cautious.

"Ya I here ya, you be careful to alright, heres my address if you need anything else," the boy said handing a piece of paper and as fast as he was there he was gone.

Raph sighed to himself before going back to the layer, the turtle was ready to kick himself for getting him involved in this but it wasthe kid'sfight just as much as his but he still couldn't help feeling guilty for letting him run right into the eye of the storm. It didn't take long to get back to the hideout.

The first thing he did was go over Donny to get him to look up some info of his own.

"Donny need a favor I need you to look up anything you can on a Yoshi Kun right away its really important," Raph said to his brother who immedietly obeyed and went over to the computer.

"You might wanna go sit for abit this will take a while," Donny replied not taking his eyes off the computer, Raph nodded his head and went to go check on Mai.

5 hours later...

Raph felt himself being jerked awake by Leo whose face was slowly coming back into focus," hey bro what's going on?" Raph asked sitting up.

"Donny got what you asked, he said to knock yourself out and turn the computer off when your done," Leo said helping his brother up,"by the way don't go buggin' him he's zonked out, he just fell asleep like ten minutes ago," he added leading Raphael to the computer.

The oldest turtle watched as his brother skimmed through the information furiously looking for something," so why does this guy interest you so much?" Leo asked distracting his brother.

Without looking up from the screen he replied," I may have found Cassey and April's murderer and the next heir to the Shredder freak family line.

* * *

that's all for now I know it was short but I'm suffering from pain killer withdrawl so pls bear with me till next time friends


	8. the asassin

hello all thankyou for reviewing I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far anyway on with the story

* * *

The soldier walked into the beautiful room which was covered in different coloured fabrics that were the finest from Japan, in the middle of the room sat a man meditating as he concentrated on his breathing. He wore cream and light brown coloured robes with his jet black hair pulled back behind his head, upon first glance it appeared that the man didn't notice the soldier kneel before him until at last he spoke keeping his eyes closed still in meditation.

"Master Yoshi I have some important information that you should know about," the man asked still bowing and facing the floor.

"What is it?" the Kun's solemn voice asked his henchman.

"It appears we have a spy among our clan master, he is a young man that rarely comes here as far as I know he has no family and his friends among the clan who know not of his treason say he goes by the name Tyler but has no last name as far as they know," the soldier explained.

After a while of kneeling before his master in silence he asked," What is it you wish me to do with him master?"

For the first time since entering the room Yoshi opened his eyes breaking his concentration completely and looked straight at the young man.

"I wish you to do nothing more concerning this matter the information you have given me is more then enough to suffice, your loyalty shown here today will not go unrewarded I assure you. As for the problem at hand I shall send someone to take care of it and makes sure it doesn't happen again," Yoshi said and then dismissed his henchman.

When he knew that he was completely away from the area he turned to a dark shadow in the corner.

"I hope you were listening to that because I don't make it a habit to repeat myself understood?" he said as to blood red eyes came out of the darkness.

"Crystal clear Master Yoshi," the deep voice said before disappearing once more into the darkness.

(Wouldn't you guys kill me if I stopped it right here heeheehee...ok continuing to write see no killing me)

Tyler continued walking down the street as he watched people run passed him in the pouring rain trying to find a place dry, him on the other hand was on his way into the rain to the meeting place where he was going to meet Raphael and tell him wherethe guys hide out was.

The young man couldn't help feeling like someone was watching him as he made his way to his destination but kept his eyes infront of him as he made his way to the manhole.

_'He's late' _he thought as he checked his watch and continued to shiver in the dark, cold rain until he got the eerie precenseof someone again and turned around to come face to face with a pair of blood red eyes...

Raph was running as fast as he could through the sewers to meet Tyler on the topside.

_'Kid is gonna kill me for being late, he's probably gonna be soaked' _he thought as he lifted the medal lid that covered the manhole and quickly got out. He stood their for a few seconds before blood filled his nostrils and all around was quiet.

_'This isn't good where's Tyler?' _Raphael asked himself looking around franticly and following the trail of blood until it led to a horrific scene. There lying on the ground was Tyler soaked with rain and blood and lying on his stomach. The turtle quickly ran over to the boy and craddled him in his arms.

"Tyler, look at me buddy wake up, i need you to open your eyes Kid c'mon wake up," he said shaking the boy in hopes that it would awaen him but Tyler remained motionless. Raph couldn't control the tears running down his face as he hugged the boy to his chest, he held him there for a few mintues until he could feel Tyler trying to breathe and pulled him away. The boy coughed a little before opening his eyes relief consuming the blue orbs as he saw the turtle above him.

"Holy Shit kid don'tever do that to me again you scared the hell out of me," Raph said letting out his own sigh of relief until until he heard Tyler's faint voice tell him to turn around.

Raphael had barely moved his head before a giant blade flew just inches away from his face, the turtle instinctively jumped away preparing for a fight still holding Tyler protectively in his arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" Raphael asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I am the best fighter of Master Yoshi Kun I go by the name asassin, I was told to discard of the little problem you hold in your arms, that is all you need to know, judging by the boy's state my mission will be done soon enough," the deep voice said and just as quickly as the eyes came they disappeared.

Raph just stood there dumbstruck before returning his attention to Tyler, quickly he ran with him down the manhole back towards the layer where someone could help him. Noticing the boy starting to close his eyes and quickly shook him.

"Don't fall asleep, just stay with me alright," he started making sure he was still consious then looked at the wound across his stomach and chest," just hang on Tyler we'll be there soon," he encouraged the boy determined to get him help.

_'I will not stand by and watch another friend die.'_

_

* * *

_

so how was that please review and tell me what you think till next time friends.


	9. enough

I haven't updated in a while sry sry sry really I am but anyway on with the chapter don't hurt me

* * *

Everybody's heads shot up when Raphael came running in with a bleeding boy in his arms and fear in his eyes.

"My son what happened?" Master Splinter asked still shocked by the young man's condition, the turtle didn't listen to him only ran to Donatello's medical table calling for his brother to come help him. He'd answer questions later but right now his main concern was making sure that Tyler didn't die.

"Donny can you help him," the red turtle asked his brother as he walked into the room an examined the teenager.

"I'll do what I can Raph but i'm not making any promises alright?" he replied watching as his brother only nodded in reply and left to go get out of his way. All the while nobody noticed that Mia had woken up when Raphael came in with Tyler and immedietly noticed that everyone was really sad. The small girl walked over to Raph and put her arms around his neck giving him a hug because in her world a hug makes everything all better.

"Uncle Raphie why are you sad?" she asked as she hugged him, the turtle remained silent for a long before before picking her up and pulling her into a protective hug.

"A friend of mine got hurt tonight, some bad man came and stabbed him in the tummy and now Uncle Donny has to try and make him all better," Raph explained the best he could hoping she would understand. The turtle just sat there and listened as the little girl sighed on his chest.

"Why do people like to hurt other people when they know the only thing that will come from it is more hurt?" Mia asked her uncle thinking of how she would watch the news with Grandpa Splinter and they would talk about how somebody got shot walking down the street or people blowing each other up and they'd show the victim's family crying in pain on the t.v. Raphael looked at her with surprise that she would ask something like that and sat their for a while thinking about it for a long time before he answered her.

"I don't know kicker but I promise that no one is ever going to hurt you as long as I'm around alright," he told her holding her tight as if to reassure her.

"To late," was all she said before she jumped off his lap and went back to bed leaving Raphael behind to think about what she said to him and had just barely sat back on the couch when Donatello came out and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Raph," he started making the other one jump out of his sweet fear retuirning to his face not really caring who saw," I did what I could luckily the wound wasn't deep so it was easy to stitch up but I can't tell you how much blood he lost so really the rest is up to him now, but he should be ok though," he continued to explain hoping to ease his brothers anxiety then led him to the boy's room. The first thing Raph saw as Tyler covered in bandages struggling to breathe but none the less alive which all the turtle could hope for at this point.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes when he heard the two turtles walk in and struggled to sit up before he was pushed down by a turtle that looked like Raph except he had a purple mask instead of a red one."Ah man there's more you like the first one wasn't bad enough," he whispered in a hoarse voice watching as relief washed over his green friend."So what now? everyone thinks I'm dead," the teenager asked from his bed wondering what was to become of him now that he was 'deceased.'

"For now you get better," he said simply standing up and heading out of the room before he heard Tyler ask him," then what?" The turtle just turned around and looked at him seriously," then this shit ends once and for all."

* * *

I know its short but I'm having a little writer's block so bear with me review and tell me what you think


	10. Tyler's new toy

he guys sry I haven't updated in a while but none the less I'm here now so don't hurt me anyway on with the story

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Tyler got attacked and thankfully he recovered quickly making the turtle's job alot easier cause Tyler's condition was one less thing to worry about, it also gave them alot of planning time to attack and destroy Yoshi.

"So hows it coming?" the teen asked walking into the room with the green reptiles huddled over a table planning their next move.

"Not bad actually thanks to you being dead we have can take them by surprise because your the only person not in the gangh that knows where their hideout is,"Leonardo explained making a few minor details to the plan.

"I'm coming with you,"Tyler said suddenly making the room go into an akward silence as three of the brothers watched the stare down between the young man and Raphael.

"The suspense is terrible, damn I love staring contests their so intense," Michaelangelo whispered to Don after several moments of silence and watching the two.

"The hell you are," Raph started off not wanting to admit it but was still worried about his health and had become just as protective of him as he was of Mia." How are you supposed to fight when you still have stiches in ya huh?" the red turtle asked trying to get the kid to see reason without actually scoulding him.

"I can help you though more then anyone, first of all the only way I can lead u there is to take you there myself and second what could possibly be more surprising then me alive and kicking their ass," the boy stated his case confidently.

"He's got a point Raph, if we train him from know till weattack he would probably be able to hold his ground pretty good," Leo suggested trying to make everybody happy.

Everybody sat as the red turtle rubbed his eyes and sighed in aggitation," fine but if anyone is gonna train him it'll be me got it," he said and then turned to Tyler," do not forone minute though think that I will go easy on you, and if you do come with us you come as back up and stay out of sight understand?" he told the boy who knew he was gonna say this and understood so his friends wordswent in one ear and out the other.

"I understand completely," he saidunconvinginglyand the two left to go find a decent weapon for him.

"Play nice children," Miky said sarcasticly earning him an evil glare as the pair left.

They two entered the training room and Raph couldn't help but smirk at Tyler's face when he saw all the blades on the wall and started grooling. He continued to observe as the teenager walked around the room until he came across an interesting weapon that made him smile evilly.

"Oh Lord what did you find?" the red turtle asked watching the young man's back and just barely dogged a thin wire that aimed for his head and scratched his cheek.

"My new toy," Tyler replied still smiling whipping the silently deadly weapon that was no more thick then a strand of hair.

"Excellent choice your a natural with those things," he said wipping the blood off his cheek," let the fun begin."

As trining began neither of them noticed Mia standing a fair distance away sitting in Michaelangelo's lap as she watched facinated at her Uncle and his friend's fighing skills and continued over the next few more weeks as Tyler's skills grew drastily with a sudden love for the fight.

* * *

this will be intersting, anyway review and tell me what you think. 


	11. you are ready

hello chums what is up? Anyway thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming so on with the story.

* * *

Training had gone on for almost a month and as much as Tyler turned out to be a promising ninja so did the red banded turtle as a sensai. Raphael cautiosly walked into his student's room to get him so they could train, upon first glance it would likeno more then any ordinary teenage boy's room but if not careful one could lose a limb from all the wires surronding the small area which could only be seen by the slight glimmer of light thathit off them. When the turtle got into the middle of the roomhe noticed there was eerie silence and wasa tadsurprised when he turned around to find his student hanging upside down from his wires like Spiderman.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE"

Ok maybe a little more then a tad.

Tyler just laughed as he walked out of is room followed a short while later by his sensai, when Raph finally walked into the room Tyler was practicing his balance by walking across the room on his wires then jumping up only to land on them once more with ease and not even stubbling at all.

"Alright Spider_boy, _now listen up today is your final test, usually you would fight your sessai but I've decided that you'll fight someone who is an even better fighter then me," he explained.

"So am I fighting Michaelangelo or Mia," Tyler said drily and had a hard time keeping a straight face looking at Raph's agitated one.

Master Splinter came in just in time to hear the young man's comment and only shook his head before walking over to Raphael and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here my son," he said sending the red banded turtle out of the room before turning his attention on Tyler.

"You have chosen a very rare weapon, but I must say suits you well," Master Splinter said noticing his weapons," some of even the most skilled ninjas can not master this weapon, it is meant for the truly invisable ninja and the ultimate master of surprises which you have already proven far before this mornings incident," he continued

The old rat grabbed a candle out of nowhere as Raphael turned out the lights with only the candles flame illuminating the room,"and now we begin," was all he said before blowing out the candle.

Raph left the room when Splinter started talking to Tyler about his weapon, Mia was already standing outside the door with Mikey ready to watch after he turned off the lights he sat indian style on the floor with Mia in his lap anxious to see so he did teaching Tyler to use his weapon.

_'Please let him do well' _Raph thought as Master Splinter blew out the candle.

The room became silent the moment it became dark, Master Splinter became completely focused when he didn't here Tyler move but could here the wires criss crossing around the room and quickly dodged them all. He became shocked when he felt a wire whip against his cheek and blood slowly start to slide down his face. He searched everywhere for the source but always seemed just out of his reach.

'_He must be moving very quickly to be able to dodge me like this' _was his last thought as the wires suddenly surronded his body traping him agaist more wires. He struggled with all his might but stopped when he relised they were slightly digging into his wrists.

"Raphael turn on the lights I accept defeat," he called to his son and couldn't but laugh when looked into the mirror and relised he was tied to a spider web. The other turtles could only look on shocked at the sight before them. Master Splinter eyes went wide when he relised something, before the fight he had Tyler putink on the bottum of his feet so after wards he could visually show him where he went wrong and where he did well but upon looking around the room he came to a conclusion, they only reason he couldn't find the young man was because he never checked the very spot where their battle began. Tyler never moved.

"I must say I am very impressed, never in my life have a fought a ninja so silent, so decieving, so creative with what he has to work with. Tyler you are ready," Splinter said making his descision, he truly was thuroghly impressed with the young man never had he fight someone and not find a single flaw in his skills.

Tyler stood there a little shocked,"You really think I'm that good," he said shily never really thinking anything of what he did it just seemed like good idea at the time.

Master Splinter just smiled as Raph came towards them in disbelief," are you kidding me you kicked his ass, you should be really proud of yourself kid," he said putting Tyler in a head lock, Mickey just walked over in fake tears.

"What the hell is the matter with you,"Raph said taking Mai from him.

"Oh nothing, nothing its just that...our little boy is growing up," Mickey said tearfully biting his knuckles to stop himself from 'crying.'

"Ok then alright guys pizza is on me," Raph repled butwere quickly stopped by Master Splinter.

"Tyler before you go if its not to much trouble...please untie me,"he asked from his webbed bindings.

* * *

ok that's all for now pls review and tell me what you think orivore for now (sorry can't spell french)


	12. calm before the storm

ello ello wats up on to another chapter we are then chaps hope to it. WORK GAVE ME FREE CANDY MMMWWWWWUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

* * *

Everyone agreed that they would have one more day of rest and final preparation before they went to destroy the people that destroyed everything they ever loved. Tyler however was a tad freacked out to see a giant, talking croccodile walk into the layer and shake his hand cassually like it was a every day thing.

"Anymore mutated reptiles you guys wouldlike to warn me about by any chance," the teen said only to be answered by four laughing turtles who spent a good hour and a half paranoing him about other mutant reptiles living in the sewers.

All in all it was a good day, for the first time in a long time the layer was full of laughter and happiness and Master Splinter knew at that moment as he watched Tyler and Mikey play video games, Leo and Raph spar, and Donny talking to Leatherhead while Heather played with Mia that his family had finally come back to him that he and his sons longed for and for once the world made sense and everything felt right.

It took a while but Raphael finally stole his god daughter from the red head and pulled Tyler away from the tv long enough to take them for a walk alone.

"Hey where we going?" the young man asked they managed to make their way to central park.

"Just here I haven't had a chance to talk to you guys together and I wanted to make sure to had a chance to understand that you are a family now, the two of you are like the kids I thought I'd never have to be honest with you, but your here now and I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything else in the world," he explained hopping he didn't sound like a pussy right now.

"I'm telling you this cause I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but one thing is for sure if anything happens to me its up to you guys totakecare of each other and watch each others back, Tyler your a big brother now in a way you gotta always be looking out for her. I know its weird cause you've only known her for like three months but you got to look after her just like she'll take care of you when she gets older right Mai," he said looking at the little girl who nodded understanding what he was saying.

"I know its hard but we've all lost family that was near and dear to our hearts but together we can be our own family. So basicly what I'm saying is-"

"That no matter what happens tomorrow just look out for each other and the others," Tyler inturrupted him.

"And pull your own wait but don't be afraid to ask for help in return," Mia added just as casually as the teenager.

"Close enough," Raph said,"as long as you get the idea."

Mia and Tyler smiled evilly before giving Raph a wet will at the same time and running like hell followed by a quickly pissed off mutant turtle threating to kill them both slowly and painfully.

When they got home everyone had pretty much left or were in bed except Master Splinterwho couldn't help but be amused as Tyler ran into the layer into his room holding Mia both giggling evilly, he knew that look. They were shortly followed by Raph who looked royally pissed, he knew that face to.

"Wet Willy my son?" Splinter asked amused.

"Wat was ur first clue," Raph said sarcasticly.

"There's saliva coming out of your ear," Splinter pointed out laughing," there is also something troubling you Raphael," the rat said knowingly.

"I'm scared Master," the turtle sighed," I'm afraid to leave them, they've already lost so much or that I'm not gonna be able to protect Tyler at some point, I can't handle loosing any one else," he continued putting his face in his hands.

Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder," I cannot guarantee any of our lives will be sparred after this battle but I do know that if anything does happen we will always be here for each other whether it's just those two depending on each other or you seeking comfort for loosing a son of your own no one will be left behind," he explained his son would find some comfort in those words.

"Thanks sensai I gotta go to bed," was all he said as he left his father alone in the room.

The time had come, today was judgement day and today Yoshi and his men were going to be judged and punished by the very people who suffered at his hands in the first place. Raphael looked like a shell as he prepared for the most important battle he had ever had to fight yet. None the less he would fight, for his friends, for himself, but most of all he would fight for Mia she was all that mattered now and there was no way in hell he would ever let that sick fucker ever get to her if he had anything to say about it.

The little girl sat on her god father's bed watching him with a little bit of fear, she had never seen him so upset and so determined at the same time," Uncle Raphie where are you guys going?" she asked curiously.

The red banded turtle just sighed and said," I have to go stop a bad man from hurting people the way he has," he replied then picked her up off the bed into a tight protective hug before carrying out of the room and out of the layer. By the time he got to Leatherhead's home the tiny girl in his arms was passed out cold. He was so reluctant to let the little girl out of his arms and hand her to Heather, but before kissing her on the head and promising that he would come back forher to the child's sleeping form.

"It's time my friend, let us relieve this world yet again of evil scum to protect those we love and those who do not know we even exsist," the reptile said putting his hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Gee Leatherheadits amazing how you can get me in killer mode," the turtle replied sarcasticlly, Leatherhead just chuckled as he kissed the young woman on the cheek before leading the two of them up to the surface only to be met by three other pissed off turtles, a ratand teenage human.

"Let's do this," was all Donny said before driving off for the fight of their lives.

* * *

that's all for now I know its a cliffe I'll update as soon as I can


	13. Judgenment day

I know I haven't written in a while I'm sorry but hopefully it was worth the wait anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Master Yoshi you asked for me," the warrior asked kneeling infront of his leader.

"Yes asassin, I want you to be on your guard especially tonight something on the wind doesn't feel right," the man said in a meditating position infront of his soldier.

"Of course Master but what puts you on edge this night if I might ask?" Asassin asked curiously.

"Judgement day," was all the other man said before standing up and walked out of the room.

The turtles parked in an empty lot a bit ofa ways off from Yoshi's hideout as Tyler had told them to due and quickly got out and prepared to fight the biggest battle of their lives.

"Tyler why are we parked all the way over here, theres more spots closer to the place which would be a shit load easier to get away," Raph said confused.

"First of all cause I don't know about you guys but at no point during this am I going to run away from _him _and second its easier to sneack in from here," he said walking towards the fence.

Before any of them could ask what he was talking about the teenager jumped and flipped right over the 10 foot fence with ease, they quickly followed him and then Leonardo took over as leader from there and led them to the building and turned to the others and nodded to them to go to their positions. Raphael and Leonardo went through the side, Michaelangelo and Donny climbed up the side of the building and climbed in through a window and Leatherhead climbed onto the roof with Tyler on his back and the two of them went through a vent.

Leo and Raph POV

Getting in was easy enough all they had to do knock out a couple of goons to do so but hey it got the job done, at the current moment they were hiding behind a wall spying on a empty front enterance which had the turtles really suspisious because not only had the front entrance appeared empty but the whole building minus the where they came in was empty.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Leo asked his brother

"No clue but something doesn't feel right," Raphael replied pulling out his weapons ready for anything.

As if on que the two were ambushed with Yoshi's soldiers, somehow that basterd was one step ahead of them and knew what they were going to do before they got there and now the two of them stood back to back surronded by minions that were more then willing and ready to kill Leonardo and Raphael. But unfortunately for these guys so were they. Without any warning Leonardo had his katannas out and was easily taking on 5 at a time. Raph of course had to out due his brother decided to take on 10 at a time which he easily did and just to add salt on the wound got some of the ones attacking Leonardo. The two of them stood in the middle ofa circle of injured and out cold warriors.

"Show off," was all Leo said walking on followed by a chuckling and smirking Raphael.

Michaelangelo and Donatello POV

"Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can, spins a web, any size, catches thieves, just like flies, look out! Here comes the-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP MICKEY YOUR NOT SPIDERMAN," Donny yelled in a whisper at his baby brother as he climbed onto the balcoghny.

"Way to kill the dream dude why don't you just tell me there's no Santa Clause," the turtle replied as they walked out of the room.

"Just shut up, stay behind me and watch out for people coming behind us," Donny said he didn't mean to get all snappy at Mickey but that song really got annoying after a while.

"Uhh Donny," he suddenly heared Mickey say.

"What Mickey," he replied to look at his brother and found a fricken army standing there.

"Theres someone behind us," was all he said before the perple turtle pulled his brother's arm and they both bolted down the hall but stopped when the hit a dead end.

"Who the hell makes a hallway that leads to nothing," Donatello saidknowing damn well they were trapped and just became down right pissed when he saw Mickey just standing there smiling.

"Michael-"

"Donatello do you like to bowl," Mickey said cutting him off.

Seeing he wasn't catching on he sat on the floor and pulled his arms and legs inside his shell looked at the soldiers running right at them and then to his brother who smiling just as evilly as he was now and tucked his head into his hard body.

Donatello easily picked up his brother's shell and held it over his head, and quickly swung it back and threw it at the oncoming attack, Mickey rolled at them very fastand did not appear to stop even after he ran over all the Yoshi minnions.

Donatello raisedhis arms in victory as he yelled," STRIKE," then looked over to his brother who managed to roll quite a ways before landing on his head and was trying to stand.

"You ok buddy," he heard his brother call to him.

"Ya never better," he said falling right back on his ass again and looked up to see his brother shaking his head," Oh man stop shaking your head the world is spinning enough as it is," he added giving his head a good shake and stood up with the help of his brother.

The two of them hadn't been standing there for more then two seconds before they ran off towards the sound of a scream that sounded just like Leatherhead.

* * *

I love writing cliffies anyway review and tell me what you think 


	14. Judgement Day Part 2

alrighty everyone I hope your all having a good holiday and Happy New Year to you guys as well and Happy Hannaka and any other holiday I forgot anyway on with the story

* * *

Tyler and Leatherhead POV

"Holy shit where's the end of this thing?" Tyler asked his reptile companion as they slid down the deep, steep vent, he was quickly answered however when he fell and landed head first onto solid ground. He was then joined by Leatherhead who fell on his back making it very difficult for the young man not to cry out in pain.

"Tyler...Tyler where are you?" the creature asked not seeing the teenager until he felt him tap his leg and quickly got off apologising quickly before helping him up and couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on his face.

The two however wasted no time running through the halls but increasingingly grew anxious as they ran and still nobody had attacked them, no guards, no Yoshi, just halls and the sound of their feet. SuddenlyLeatherhead stopped making Tyler slam into him, when the boy looked up at him to ask for an explanation the reptile quickly covered his mouth as he looked around them.

"Something doesn't feel right here,it seems were running into a trap of somesort," he explained suddenly opening up a vent door and then picked up the young man to puthim inside.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Tyler hissedashis companion closed the door and looked straight ahead as he spoke to him.

"You need to go on ahead and protect the others from the shadows, that is where your strength lies Tyler, don't worry about me I'll catch up I promise just go," he explained.

At firstLeatherhead heard nothing from the vents then was relieved to hear him taking off, he knew what was coming and no intention to have him get himself killed in a fight that he could never win. Hestayedwhere we was standing when Tyler had left himand only smiled when the army of soldiers he had earlier anticipated came and aimed their weapons at him.

The reptile could only scream as he felt the hot metal rip through his scally skin, but suddenly Heather filled his head and the thought of them doing this to her and a new found strength filled his entire body. He jumped at one of the soldier's throats and swiped some more of them with his tail and before any of them knew it Leatherhead whiped them all out just as Michaelangelo and Donatello showed up.

"Holy shit man what happened?" Miky asked walking up to his friend who just shook his head like he was waking up from a daze.

As Donny looked around one question came to mind and said,"Where's Tyler?" Again Leatherhead didn't say anything this time he only smirked knowingly.

Tyler's POV

Gunshotsand screams filled Tyler's ears as he crawled through the vents and flinched realising he knew they would come and he probablygot hurt cause of him, all he could was clentch his fists as he continued for hours it seemed until he came across a room where a man kneeled in the middle of the room inmeditation. Knowing exactly who he was right away he couldn't help but think back to what that monster did to his mother.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mom what's going on?"nine year old Tyler asked clutching his mother's hand tightly, he couldn't help but wonder why they were doing this his mother didn't do anythingwrong she was just a reporter and a damn good one at that._

_"I don't know hunny," was all the woman said before picking up her son and put him in a crawl space with a door on it thatonly the two of them knew about andcovered it up just before the was knocked down and a bunch of bad men in black outfits came in. Then_ he_came dressed in his best walked right up toTyler's mom and slapped right across the face and only laughed as she fell with a thud._

_"What a pretty woman you are, its terrible waste," he said walking out again but just before he leaft he said," youmay have some fun with her before finishing her off gentlemen think of it as bonus." _

_Tyler watched horrified as everyone one of those sons of bitches rapped and killed his mom and he could do nothing but watchfrom the crawlspace until they left._

_"I'll get them back for this mom I promise," he cried into his mother's bloody corpse," I'll get Raphael he'll help I know it, him and me will make him wish he was never born."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

_'Today you will be avenged and finally able to rest in peace Mother'_ he thought as he pulled out a single wire and was about to go in for the kill until the door slammed open and there standing tall was Raphael, which to him was surprising cause he was kinda on the short side.

Raphael and Leonardo's POV

It didn't take them long to get from the bottum floor to get to the hall way that had Yoshi's chamber sweet on it but as they approached it and even larger amount of soldiers that they fought in the lobby.

"Fuck how does he afford to pay all these guys?" Raph asked sarcasticly and was about to run at them before his brother stopped him.

"Go and do what must be done," was all he said before running at the army head on giving his brother a chnce to get to the room for the final fight.

_'I owe you one for this Leo' _Raphael thought as he ran for the room and without even thinking pushed open the doors to the chamber to face the killer that ruined all of their lives.

"I have been waiting for you Raphaeland I think its fair for you to know that I am ready," Yoshi said standing up and grabbing a single katanna from beside him and walked towards him.

"That's right asshole that's enough talk out of you for one day now its time for you to meet your maker," Raphael said coldly before running at him.

Yoshi held up his sword seeing many warriors start their battles like that but what he wasn't expecting was the turtle to jump over his sword and bicycle kick him in the face knocking him to the ground and then stand in front of him in a boxing stance. The older man was offically pissed no one made him bleed and live to tell about it, before Raph saw it coming the man cut him up and down before kicking him into a wall. Raph looked up in time to see the phyco coming at him at went on his hands and knees and kicking himself off the wall with his arms spread wide, sliding under Yoshi's legs causing the man to trip and fall flat on his face.

Hearing nothing behind him Raphael stood up chuckling and dusted himself off but turned around only to be greeted by Yoshi's sword go into his chest before it suddenly stopped with a jerk.

"What is this?" Yoshi asked himself trying to get his sword back.

_'What the hell?' _Raph thought as he looked at the weapon then noticed a thin stread stopped the sword in its place and followed it with his eyes to the vent and only smiled.

"Your dead now pal," the turtle said he pulled the sword out of his chest and quickly put out all the candles in the room surronding Yoshi in the same darkness that surronded his very being. Suddenly a single match was lit by a dark figure standing in the room, the new comer held up the match to his face to reveal his identity as a seriously pissed of Tyler.

"Yoshi Kun today Judgement will be passed over you and on behalf of those who have suffered because of you I will be the one to make it," was all Tyler said as he blew out the match surronding them both in darkness once more.

All the evil man could here as he ran for his life was the sound of wires whipping at him and couldn't hold in a scream as he felt them cut into every part of his body, suddenly the wires slid around his wrists and ankles and felt himself slam into a wall. Suddenly all the candles relit themselves returning light to the room. Yoshi struggled against his restraints only to result in the wores digging further and further into his wrists.

"Alright boy I admit defeat, now finish me off," the man said hanging his head.

"I said I would pass judgement on you I never said I was executioner its up to him what happens to you know," Tyler said pointing to Raphael.

The turtle just wakled right up to him and hissed in his face," I'd rather watch you rot away in jail and become somebody's bitch then let you get away that easily."

"Tyler let's go," was all the turtle said as they walked out of the room but Raph lagged behind and waited for Tyler to leave before he picked up Yoshi's sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"That's for Cassey and April," he whispered in his ear and left the room and then the building with his brothers just as the cops showed up.

* * *

tat's all for nhow I hope that was ok review and tell me what you think pls again HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE 


	15. Rest in Peace

alrighty folks this is unfortunately the LAST chapter to this story its been really fun writing it and I appreciate everyone whose read it so far so without further adu on to the next chapter

* * *

Mai looked up from her book when she heard the sound of footprints and looked to see shadows on the wall coming towards where her and Heather were, quickly she got up and ran to the older woman and showed her what was coming towards them. Not wanting to stick around to find out who it was risking their safty she grabbed the little girlès hand and pulled her away to a safe spot along with acrossbow. From where they were Heather couldnèt make out exactly who it was that was coming but could see a group of figures walking and aimed it at the closest one to them.

_'Ready...aim...FIRE' _

"AAAHHHHHH FUCK SOMETHING BIT ME IN THE ASS," one of the figures said and she suddenly realised who she shot.

Oh my god Raph I am so sorry," Heather said jumping out from behind herhideout trying not to laugh at the scene before her.

Raphael was surronded by the other turtles, Leatherhead and Tyler who were all crying with laughter at the sight of their friend spinning around trying to get a good luck at what hit him but more or less looked like he was chasing his tail.

"GET IT OUT MAN, GET -IT-OUT, I MEAN IT," Raph yelled as made an attempt to grab for it but failed miserably when he realised it was in to deep for him to pull out at the angle it was at.

"Ok, ok but you need to calm down first," the woman explained forcing the man to stop spinning and look her in the face.

"Calm down how the hell do I calm down THERE'S AN ARROW IN MY BUTT you -" Raph was cut off when he felt a sudden sharp pain running through his buttox and turned around to see Mia holding the arrow in her hand and smiling evilly.

"Feel better Uncle Raphie," the little girl asked knowing damn well that hurt like hell.

"Great thanks now if you'll excuse me I think i'm going to go for a little walk," he said and casually walked out of the hideout and out of site and as if on que all anyone could here was a painful scream.

"Oh ya I'm making copies of this one," Mikey said turning off the videocamera that nobody seemed to notice until just that moment and putting it in a safe place quickly just a Raph came back into the room oblivious as to what his baby brother had just said.

After that little incident everyone was able to finally settledown and enjoy the company of each other, everyone except Raphael, Mia, Leatherhead and Heather were watching the news. Leather head and Heather were in a far corner together on their own doing well were not going to mention it at this time so lets fastfoward a little shall we...

10 minutes later

The couple pulled apart from each other both happy and relieved to be able to be together alive," hunny I need to tell you something, its kinda important," Heather said suddenly this suddenly made Leatherhead not so honry anymore and gave her his undivided attention.

"You remember how I went to see the doctor cause I kept getting sick," she started then stopped as if trying to find the right words to say what she was going to say.

"Yes Heather sweetheart are you alright?" the reptile said getting scared about where this was going.

"I-I"m going to have a baby," she finally just blurted out thinking of no better way to say it, she looked up to see the man in front of her turn from a look of utter shock to smiling like an iddiot.

"There's more," she said and whispered into his ear and as she did Leatherhead's eyes turned into saucers and out of nowhere jumped up swinging Heather in the air happy as hell at the news he just found out.

"What the hell has gotten into you ?" Leo asked seeing his friend look like he would never stop smiling.

"I'm going to be a father and the best part of it all Heather is having twins," he announced making everyone jump of the couch to congradulate the couple on the wonderful news.

"Where's Raphael he must know of this as well," the reptile added searching for his other friend and it was then that everyone realised neither him or Mia where even there anymore.

Meanwhile...

Raphael sat in the grass with his goddaughter on his lap, the two of them looking down at something.

"Uncle Raphie why are we here?" Mia asked never taking her eyes off what they were staring at.

"Because, its finally safe enough for you to be able to visit this place," he explained," besides today marks a new day for all of us and we can finally live in peace or at least for a little while anyway," he added looking down at her.

"Ok Kicker time to say goodbye," Raphael said after a few minutes of silence standing up

"Ok, goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, see you later," Mia said before she blew each of them a kiss and started walking a little bit ahead of Raphael.

The turtle looked at the his graves once more and smiled before quickly catching up to the little girl and going home.

_Here lies Cassey Lawerence Jones and April Elizabeth O'neil _

_Beloved Parents of Mia Catherine Jones_

_May their souls rest in Peace_

_

* * *

_

Ok I know the last chapter sucked but still I very much enjoyd writing this I may or may not make a sequel its up to you guys really review and tell me what you think anyway I will miss you all buh bye ;)


End file.
